


The Tomboy

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Birthing, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: A Tomboy, who has desperately tried to hide her feminine side all her life.Now, she finds herself puzzled by her own thoughts and feelings on her future...What will happen when the mysterious forces that are good, evil, neither and both decide to focus their attentions on her, and decide they want her to be their toy, even if that means breaking her?





	The Tomboy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Non-consensual elements are in this story, along with Rapid, Magic-based Pregnancy. Just so you know.

I... disliked myself.

Well, that's not entirely true. I mean, I liked myself, but… I didn’t like my body. Because I was born like this. As a woman, there was an image I had to fit into; Society tried to paint its ideals onto me... It tried to force me into a box of what it thought a woman was.

‘Oh, girls like pink’, ‘oh, you’re supposed to look cute’. Screw that shit.

I hated it. I hated all of it. I didn’t really care that boys liked it. I didn’t want to be like that. It felt so… wrong, at the time. I could feel the future, just waiting for me to grow into a woman. And then they’d assume. They’d decide how to stomp over me. I didn’t want to be a pathetic slut or a bimbo or anything like that. I wanted to be me. I didn't know what "me" I was, but... I wanted to find out. 

I guess, I shouldn’t hate my body too much though. My naturally small breasts and curve-less figure worked to my advantage. I kept my hair short and padded my body where I could to kill whatever sense of femininity that remained. It wasn’t rebellion. It was what I wanted to do. I never wore dresses. I did whatever I could to maintain the façade of manliness that I had built for myself.

Don’t get me wrong; I wasn’t trans or anything like that. I didn’t want to be a guy. I was fine being a tom-boy. I just didn’t want them to think less of me because of it. I didn’t hide the truth or anything stupid like that.

I remember one time back when I was younger, I was walking with my pal, Thomas, and I had to use the restroom. He was confused when I walked into the girl’s room and he thought I was going to get sent to the principal’s office. It was so funny…

…

I did get sent to the principal’s office. They had to call my parents to confirm that I was a girl. It was fun having the principal apologize to me.

Anyway, I’m getting off track.

So, I didn’t try to hide my true sex. But I didn’t broadcast it either. If they thought I was a boy. Fine. If they knew I was girl. Also, fine. When they learned the truth, most of them didn’t really care, because my body was just... It was just like that. It was easier to see me as what I wanted, than what society would prefer. Like, Thomas. Once he learned the truth, he never brought it up again. I kept a close eye on him. He never tried to ogle me or grope me or anything. To him, I was just me; A friend. 

Well, things were going pretty swimmingly for me for a while. I was pretty happy with how it was all going. 

I don't know what...  _attracted_  the change to me... I don't know if I'll ever find out... I guess, I got a bit cocky… 

So, me and a couple of pals were going on a camping trip. There were about… 4 or 5 of us, I think. Thomas, Me… James… Jaiden and… yeah, Sally. Sally and Jaiden were a thing, and they just couldn’t be kept apart. Plus, I think, the rest of them were more comfortable if there were two girls mixed with three guys, even if one of the girls was me.

We went to this lovely, big lake; Beautiful place. Clear skies, fresh air. The water was like liquid crystal. There were a few campers there, but they were decently quiet people. It was a wonderful place. The woods nearby had a lot of stories about them. Mysteries. Horrors. Y’know, clichés. It was a strange contrast; The beauty of the area, with the horror stories about it. Abductions, murders and all that. Urban legends. I guess that attracted me to it; I was a literal walking contrast; The Boyish Female.  
  
...I wonder if that was the only thing...

Anyway, our plans were simple; Fun and more fun. Relaxing. We planned to go fishing. Hiking. Sitting by a fire and sharing scary stories. Maybe a test of courage. Stuff like that. Cliché but fun.

We had plans…

…I had plans…

It was first night there. We had set up a tent. We didn’t have a fire going. We tried, but it didn’t work, so we just had a torch sitting between us all. We were just laughing, joking about things. About life, and family and everything.

Then we began to talk about our future.

Thomas wanted to do something simple. He didn’t want to go to college. He wanted to work with trains. He was a tough guy. He could do it.

James was more clear-cut with his ideals. A law degree. Then a firm. He wanted money and ease. He probably chose one of the best methods. He was a cunning guy. He’d make a killing as a lawyer.

Jaiden and Sally. Jaiden wanted to teach, and Sally wanted to be with Jaiden. I did hear that Jaiden wanted a family… I wonder if he knew that Sally was sterile… She told me… Oops. She made me promise not to tell anyone… Shoot, uh… Forget you heard that last bit.

Um… Anyway! Then… Then, they asked me! Yeah… and I… I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I think I gave them some vague answer, joking around with Sally’s and Jaiden’s words… I told them I’d like a family too. It wasn’t a completely honest answer, but it wasn't a complete lie. I was just trying to give them something to listen to. Nothing more.

…

What Thomas said after that was… Well, he said, “Well, you’d never get a family with the way you are!”

And the other laughed.

It wasn’t evil laughter. It wasn’t malicious laughter. It was a good-natured ribbing. Thomas wasn’t trying to be mean; he was just was relaxing. I knew it. I really did.

But those words… stabbed me.

It felt odd.

Here I was; I had done everything I wanted. Everything I could, to ensure I was the most unfeminine girl I could be. Padding around my body. Bindings on my chest. Choppy short hair. Dry, untainted skin.

And the idea of not having a family in the future… It made me want to cry. I can't even explain why. I had never thought about it before. After all, it did seem to go against my general thoughts and plans. So... I never understood... I still don't know why the idea hurt me so much. 

He was right. My body wasn’t going to attract many people, and people weren’t going to be with me with my personality. I was just too strange for my peers. To my guy friends, I was just one of the guys, but to the girls I was just a little too weird, because I was masculine but I was straight. I was an oddity. And oddities are oddities because… they’re unique. They’re one-of-a-kind.

...They’re alone.

No one to love them. They have no children… Children to call their own… They're by themselves. 

 I tried to laugh it off, but it hurt. Every bark of fake laughter was like a knife in my heart. My head hurt from my own sense of cognitive dissonance. I was being hurt by the idea of not having a family that I didn’t truly want…

It hurt. A lot. More than I care to admit.

 It didn’t take me more than a few minutes to get up and run. Just run.

I didn’t say anything to them. I didn’t answer their cries as they puzzled over my actions. I couldn't be around them. Around my friends who acknowledged that unknown fear within myself. I just ran away. Farther and farther.

Into the woods.

The woods were dark. Pitch black. The light from the moon was trapped in the foliage of the trees. It was so dark, I couldn’t see my hand in front of my face.

I quickly regretted falling prey to my emotions like that. First off, I had fallen prey to stupid feminine emotions; feelings I shouldn’t have bothered with. And because of that I was... Well, I was lost. Even without trying, I knew I was lost; The heavy sounds of the forest consumed my hearing. The thick smell of damp wood and soil clogged my nostrils. The cold, moist air forced Goosebumps over my skin.

I think there’s something instinctive in humans. The dark is dangerous. Not just cause of nocturnal predators and all that. I think our ancestors saw something that’s stuck with us on a genetic level. We may not know what’s out there, but our bodies do.

Imagine it. Imagine being in the forest. Its not as quiet as you may assume. My earlier description doesn’t do it justice. Your senses can be overwhelmed by the unexpectedness of it all. It was terrible... But then... What followed was worse. 

Imagine. Imagine all of that. The entire forest. Imagine it. And then imagine it all just vanishing. In less than a second. 

Not just sounds. The smells. The cold. Everything. The only thing that stays is the blackness. And your thoughts.

That’s what happened.  

One minute, I was in the woods. The next… I don’t know. It was sudden, but… I felt… compelled to continue moving.

The darkness… the blackness was not the blackness of night. It was something else. I think… I think it was brought out by my emotions. Or perhaps it was something else. Perhaps it came out for no reason, but its own. I don’t know.

You hear stories. Stories about magic and fantasy. People claim to see these things. Its hard to believe until you’re in their shoes.

I could hear… whispers. Thin whispers in the air as I walked.

         _“Why does she cry?”_

         _“Is she unhappy with her life choices?”_

         _“Spoiled little brat.”_

         _“Feast on her flesh…?”_

         _“No, she’s amusing.”_

         _“Yes. Not this one.”_

         _“Perhaps she likes the boy?”_

         _“But the boy does not like her back.”_

         _“Is she listening?”_

         _“Yes.”_

         _“Little brat…”_

         _“Perhaps she just wants a family?”_

         _“She can be with a woman.”_

         _“Yes, some women like other women…”_

         _“But she doesn’t.”_

         _“Picky, picky.”_

         _“She likes boys?”_

         _“Yes, even though she dresses, and acts like them.”_

         _“How amusing.”_

                   

It was strange to hear these voices talk about me in such an odd fashion. Not malicious… but not kind either…

     _“Is she unhappy with her life choices?”_

     _“Spoiled little brat.”_

     _“Feast on her flesh…?”_

     _“No, she’s amusing.”_

     _“Yes. Not this one.”_

     _“Perhaps she likes the boy?”_

     _“But the boy does not like her back.”_

     _“Is she listening?”_

     _“Yes.”_

     _“Little brat…”_

     _“Perhaps she just wants a family?”_

     _“She can be with a woman.”_

     _“Yes, some women like other women…”_

     _“But she doesn’t.”_

     _“Picky, picky.”_

     _“She likes boys?”_

     _“Yes, even though she dresses, and acts like them.”_

     _“How amusing.”_

                   

It was strange to hear these voices talk about me in such an odd fashion. Not malicious… but not kind either…

             _“So, she hopes to find a husband?”_

_“Perhaps.”_

_“Mundane.”_

_“No, I don’t think she wants marriage.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What does she want?”_

_“…Family?”_

_“Yes, she cried at the words of ‘family’”_

_“She has a family.”_

_“Eat them?”_

_“No, they are boring.”_

_“Yes, there is better meat elsewhere.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“I’m going to eat elsewhere.”_

_“She has a good family.”_

_“Loving mother. Kind father.”_

_“Siblings?”_

_“Two.”_

_“Kind brother.”_

_“Normal sister.”_

_“Spoiled little brat…”_

_“A family to call her own?”_

_“Ahh… A family to control?”_

_“Domination.”_

_“Power”_

_“Weaknesses concealed.”_

_“She is greedy.”_

_“She wants a child…”_

The words confused me as I continued to walk among them. They seemed to know me, but at the same time, misjudged my feelings, intentions and desires.

             _“Hmm… Children…”_

_“Children are toys for parents.”_

_“Canvasses to paint on their desires and dreams”_

_“Dreams they failed in.”_

_“Children are to be controlled.”_

_“Yes, yes.”_

_“She is weak?”_

_“She is not strong.”_

_“But, is she weak?”_

_“Perhaps.”_

_“Could she control a child?”_

_“Could she dominate a family?”_

_“Perhaps”_

_“Maybe”_

_“Perhaps and maybe”_

_“All good answers.”_

_“Does she deserve a child?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Good answer.”_

_“How many?”_

It was like my life was being planned before me, and I couldn’t say anything. terror was sealing my heart and mouth.

_“Twelve.”_

_“Too many”_

_“Nine?”_

_“Too many.”_

_“One”_

_“One is good.”_

_“Two is better.”_

_“Three is too much.”_

_“Two then.”_

_“I am bored.”_

_“Find someone else then.”_

_“We are having fun.”_

_“Two children in her belly now.”_

_“How fun.”_

_“Look at her listening.”_

_“She doesn’t even understand.”_

_“Pathetic”_

_“Grab her.”_

_“Grab her womb”_

_“Let’s watch her struggle now.”_

_“WAKE UP SPOILED ONE!”_

_“ **WAKE NOW!!** ”_

I screamed.

Then I blinked.

The sky was the grey-blue of morning. The air was cold and crisp. My body felt sore, as I groaned and sat up, glancing around. Everything felt normal, and nothing felt out of place.

Instinctively, I felt my hand move over my lower belly…

…It felt normal.

I lifted up my shirt, and stared at my stomach for a few seconds, before relaxing. It looked normal. It felt normal. It had to be normal.

Despite the normalcy I felt, the memory of the dark and the voices scared me. I was prepared for the typical stuff. Slashers. Monsters. Ghosts. Spooks. These voices weren’t like that. There was something about them.

I felt… disturbed.

I decided to walk back. Spending the night in the woods had been a bad idea, and I shouldn’t have run into the woods by myself. It was stupid of me to act like that. It was at this point that my shirt felt a little tighter than normal.

Every step I took felt heavier than normal. My body felt cold and warm at the same time. I could feel eyes over my body. Staring. Leering. Hunger. Lust. Interest. I could feel so much. Things I never felt before. As a Tomboy who worked hard to kill any sex appeal from my body, people rarely stared at me.

I think, because of that, the female sixth sense of noticing those raw stares was unexpectedly raw within me. It hadn’t atrophied. Rather, it hadn’t gained enough experience, and everything assaulted me at once. I could feel those stares refract and burn through the drops of sweat that were beading on my skin.

It was noon now. The bright blue sky blended with the bright greens of the trees. The air had a slight humidity to it, that drained me as I moved slowly. I had no idea how I had gotten this far.

My hands were by my side at first, swinging normally. But those stares. Those cold, delighted stares… My hands moved on their own. First, they crossed over my chest. My shirt was a bit tighter at this point. I had to keep adjusting my hands while tugging at my shirt, so I didn’t feel so uncomfortable as I walked.

The sweat rolling off my skin, made my filthy clothes stick to my skin. The dampness made me colder and colder, and the dark invisible stares didn’t warm me either.

My breathing felt heavy and laboured, growing heavier and heavier as my belly pushed out softly. I could feel the gentle curve now. My hands were drawn to it; stroking it gently. It was a like a burning fire in my cold body.

Time became… abstract as I walked. The path felt normal. I knew I was heading back to our camp. But the world around me was so thick. I felt like the air had become syrup… no, thicker than that. I felt like it was seeping into my body, making me solid. Every step changed me.

Forcing my womb to grow ever so slightly.

My shirt was so tight now. I could see the strain-lines on the cloth, the seams threatening to burst at any second. Against my desires, I pulled it up, exposing the soft, taut and delicate skin of my rounding belly to the elements.

It was dusk now. The sky burned orange and purple. The warm, damp air was quickly growing colder and colder. I could hear the forest come to life again, but I could also sense the closeness of my friends.

The air was cold but I didn’t feel it. My belly was exposed to the air, and… It made me… I felt warmer. My body didn’t feel so pained anymore. The world was still thick and heavy, but I didn’t feel like I was suffering.

I began to rub my belly constantly. It felt right. It felt good.

It felt… arousing.

It felt sexy.

My face felt hot as I teased myself. My steps were becoming dizzy and dumb, but it really didn’t seem to bother my mind. My belly was the priority; that beautiful, soft globe of flesh and the innocent, clean beings within it.

The cold no longer hit me. My body was flushed red, and my own internal temperature was raging beyond my control.

My shirt wasn’t just the only thing feeling tight anymore. Everything; My jeans, my underwear, the bindings I used to change my figure. It was all constricting me. I felt my hands tear at my clothes, desperately trying to loosen them. I felt the seams tear softly, echoing in the silent woods around me. My moans followed. Moans of arousal, pain and… and…

My belly felt so big and tight, like I had just swallowed two whole watermelons. My breasts felt heavy and damp. I could feel the milk leak out of my body, like I was some cow. My hips felt so wide and… they  _jiggled_. My hips never jiggled. My short hair felt heavier and softer. My rough skin felt supple and smooth. My entire body wasn’t feeling like my own anymore… and I didn’t have a problem with it. It felt so…  _so_   _good_. I had never felt this way before. This sense of womanliness... It was alien to me... And so... so very addictive...

I kept moaning. Every step I took was quivering and weak, like my own body could barely support itself. I kept tugging at my clothes, feeling them tear ever so slightly, exposing more and more of my sexy figure.

I wanted something more… My body was burning… I needed something… I needed…

Then I saw light.

A campfire.

My attention was drawn away from my body to the idea of my friends. I felt my consciousness return for a brief moment, and panic overwhelmed me. Confusion. Disarray. Terror. The reality or rather, the lack thereof dawned over me.

What was this?

Why was I pregnant?

Why was it so big?

This wasn’t right.

Nothing was right.

How?

Why?

             _“Oh, the brat is scared again._ ”

             _“Pathetic.”_

_“After we gave her those babies.”_

_“Ungrateful.”_

_“Make her birth now.”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Birth”_

_“Grab her!”_

_“Birth!”_

_“BIRTH!”_

_“BIRTH!!!”_

_“ **BIRTH!!!** ”_

I squealed as I felt the Stares grabbing at me, forcing me to the ground. I felt a wail emerge from my mouth before being caught in my throat by the unseen forces, as they forced my legs apart. I could feel my voice begging them. Pleading for mercy, I knew I wouldn’t get.

             _“Silly girl”_

_“You cried.”_

_“We answered”_

_“Now we want our fun.”_

_“Give birth.”_

_“You have no free will.”_

_“You’re ours now.”_

My screams of protest and injustice were weak and pitiful, drowned out by the flood of my tears and snot. Then I felt my crotch grow wet. Liquid seeping through my jeans, and I felt the pain. A wave. Not extremely painful... Not yet. It was a signal. I knew what it was.

             _“It comes!”_

_“They come!”_

_“The innocent lambs!”_

_“Eat them!”_

_“What??”_

_“No. Just… No.”_

_“Aww…”_

I blubbered weakly, as I tried to fight back against the Stares pinned me down. The raw, scent of amniotic fluid stung my nose. It had a… a smell. It was a smell, without a smell. It was a cold smell. It made me afraid. More afraid then I already was. More afraid than I’ve ever been.

             _“You are ours now, brat.”_

_“Our bitch.”_

_“Our toy…”_

_“Our child.”_

_“Now, push, Brat!”_

_“Push, Bitch!”_

_“Push, Child!”_

_“PUSH!!”_

_“ **PUSH!!** ”_

I didn’t have a choice. I felt my body react to their words and I pushed. I screamed. I pushed. My body trembled and shivered. The pain…

             _“They come~”_

_“One… Two!”_

_“Yes, they come!”_

_“Look at you brat.”_

_“Look at you, bitch”_

_“Look at you, child.”_

_“Pathetic.”_

_“So proud before.”_

I wasn’t proud…

             _“So confident.”_

I never was…

             _“So pathetic.”_

I was… Please… Don’t do this…

             _“You wanted so much.”_

Why? Why do this?

             _“Because we can.”_

_“NOW PUSH!!”_

I screamed.

I felt my sex bulge, as the child within me crowned; the fluid around it helping it slide softly. The only resistance was from my own body, as it struggled to stretch, to push the massive thing out of me. I sobbed and wailed. I couldn’t breath. It hurt. This round belly… It held so much pain…

I felt the child, push against my torn jeans. I gulped, trying to push them off weakly, but the Stares held me back.

             _“No, no.”_

_“No moving.”_

_“How weak.”_

_“Keep pushing”_

I felt my body push. I continued to squirm, trying to push my jeans down. I couldn’t take more resistance. They had to get out of me… I felt another push from within my body, and to my pitiful relief, I could see my jeans slip down awkwardly, as the strange baby began to slip out of me.  My underwear had already torn, because of my widened hips without my realizing, but I didn’t care at that point. I let out a gasp of relief, as my body relaxed momentarily, as the first baby squirmed and squeaked within my ruined jeans, like some monster.

             _“How lucky.”_

_“Always a lucky one.”_

_“Amusing.”_

_“A good one.”_

I felt another wave rush through me. I didn’t have the strength to scream anymore. My body was pushing on its own, and the only thing I could do was moan in pain. I felt the second baby push inside me. This one was more vivid.

I could feel it push around in my belly, hitting my other organs, squirming like some monster. It moved. Into the birthing canal, slipping into that tight elastic space, forcing my body to contort like a piece of rubber tube. That’s all I was to this baby… A bit of tube that it had to squeeze through. An object. I was nothing more than an object.

             _“She understands.”_

_“No one is anything.”_

_“No one is something”_

_“We simply picked.”_

_“You’re simply… in the now.”_

I felt the second baby crown, and then a few painfully slow seconds later, I felt it slip out of me, slightly easier than the first, and coming to rest alongside its sibling. As soon as it left me, I could feel the waves of pain subside, but the remnants still made my body twitch painfully. I felt completely immobile and drained. Used and spoiled.

             _“Oh, she’s sad.”_

_“She misses her friends.”_

_“Let her see them”_

“I heard someone scream over here…”

I felt my blood run cold, as Sally’s voice rang out nearby. I could hear all of them searching for the cause of the screams; Me. They were going to see me. See me like… like this… Oh god no…

             _“She’s going to be seen!”_

_“How exciting!”_

_“How amusing!”_

I tried to move. Crawl. Something. I knew I needed help, but… I felt so much shame. I felt my body ooze raw sexuality. I was filthy and foul. Erotic and flushed. I was… I didn’t want to be seen. Not with two babies hanging out of me.

The aches racking my body, made it hard to move. Not impossible. My belly made it harder.

             _“She should keep that belly.”_

_“Yes”_

_“For more family”_

_“Make it bigger?”_

_“Later.”_

_“Don’t make it smaller.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Nice and round.”_

_“Her breasts should be heavier.”_

_“Leaking.”_

_“Like streams”_

_“Yes, yes.”_

Those Stares kept speaking; hindering me. Twisting my body with their words. Weakening my futile attempts to preserve the barest amounts of dignity I had left. God... My belly felt like lead. My breasts were like sacks; the milk dripping out of them in a soft, steady flow... I couldn't be seen... Not like this...

Then I could feel the light shine on me.

I stared at my friends.

My friends stared at me.

The Stares went silent.

“Oh… Oh god.”

Sally was the first to speak.

“Are you… are you okay, Ma’am?”

I wanted to scream at her. I wondered if I even looked remotely fine.

But I understood. I knew. I knew why they were reacting like this. They didn’t recognize me. I wasn’t me anymore. I was just a stranger. A stranger who had given birth.

I wanted to speak up. I wanted to say something. Yet, the shame, or the idea of shame forced my mouth shut. This wasn’t me. This was what I became… so, it was me. I didn’t want them to know that.

I simply shook my head without saying a word.

I watched them leave in confusion. They didn’t do anything else. I wonder if that was really them or just what my mind wanted to see.

I was alone now. Alone with my children. Those unwanted things. I don’t even know how long I carried them. I felt them being taken away. I didn’t care anymore. I didn’t care about how I looked. I just wanted to go.

             _“Oh, you’re never going”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re our toy.”_

_“Our bitch.”_

_“Our Child.”_

I didn’t want that.

             _“But you don’t have a choice_ ”

I didn’t.

I didn’t resist as the Stares took me. I didn’t resist anymore. I was their toy.

Their breeding Bitch.

Their canvas to paint on.

They kept me for their fun, filling me with more and more. I don’t remember what I looked anymore. I don’t even remember my name. I don’t need to.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

After all, I’m just whatever they want me to be.

I don’t resist anymore. 


End file.
